


Blood can hurt and break you beyond repair, but life finds a way to save and heal you.

by Akaior



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After peaceful revolution, Connor best boi 2, F/F, F/M, Gavin has anxiety and depression, Gavin has been struggling, Gavin has cats, Gavin has learned to move past yelling and being angry with androids, Gavin need phcking help, Gavin scared of getting hurt, Gen, Hank is everyone’s dad, Hurt Gavin, M/M, Multi, Other, RK900 is named Conan because i like it, This contains sensitive topics so if triggered please don’t read, angst may or may not go heavy on the angst, better than calling him dipshit, love ya boi, this shit deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaior/pseuds/Akaior
Summary: Everyone always had some sort of idea of Gavin and believed that was all there ever was to him and never bother to look further. They always believe that Gavin is just an asshole, who thinks he’s better than everyone else, and is an android hater, but then again he hates everyone, and he’s short tempered type of guy. That Gavin was the guy in the bar or at any outing that would hit on a girl, just to sleep with her then leave her in the dust type of straight man. The man that would get drunk in a bar and start a fight over something stupid, the man that lives alone and disrespects everyone up to his own mother. But...what if he wasn’t, what if everyone had Gavin wrong, because all the ever saw was what on the outside, what Gavin let them see, because people hurt you, and life breaks you....right? Maybe someone was watching and saw a glimmer of the real Gavin ever once and a while, and they made their own idea or hint that maybe he isn’t that bad. If only they could see the real Gavin with a slow reveal, but life doesn’t work that way,, they get to see the real Gavin at his lowest thrusted into his worst moments at the visit of an unexpected pair.((This summary sucks...at least to me))





	Blood can hurt and break you beyond repair, but life finds a way to save and heal you.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this contains suicidly thoughts, attempted suicide, alcoholic, drug addictions, past abuse, panic attacks, break downs, rape, murders, and maybe more since I’m not done yet. Point is you don’t like any of this leave for your sake more than mine, especially if this tiggers you don’t stick around.

Chapter 1: 

Gavin was exhausted in so many ways, they finally closed the child reaper case and honestly just wanted to drink himself numb and stupid. His body ached from his lack of sleep only sleeping probably the recommended eight hours in this month, but he wanted,no, needed to save and avenge theses kids. The killers showed no mercy or preferences in what they liked both boys and girls, both human and androids, they were brutal with the children and the case all hit too close to home, but the murders cracked Gavin’s walls. But he pushed through for the sake of the dead children and future victims, he was powering through the report and closing the case now much like the rest of the team which consisted of Conan, Connor, Hank, and him. He sighs and looks around quickly to see he was the last one still doing his report, but he wanted to be sure he did this one right, when he was sure he sent it off to Fowler. When that was done he stretches loosening his tightly coiled muscles, he winces when some of his bone crack loudly from sitting for so long, he grabs his coffee and take a sip.

Gavin let’s out a sigh of relief when he gets an email from Fowler thanking him for closing the case and the report, he turns to look at Hank, but stops midway. He stares at two people at the front desk of the DPD, his coffee slips from his hands and falls to the floor spilling all over the floor. Conan and Connor looks up both thinking Gavin passed out from lack off sleep they both knew he was having, but what they saw was a frightened Gavin that was very pale, making the bruises under his eyes stand out greatly. They both follow Gavin’s line of sight and saw to a man and a woman standing in front desk the woman a little like Gavin, in the eyebrows and skin, when Gavin was better than he was today or what he kind of looks like on ok days. Hank also turns to see what Gavin was looking at, the kid didn’t look so good, he almost never did but worse than normal, he also notices what Conan and Connor noticed. But before any of them could ask Gavin what was wrong, Gavin shoot out of his chair and bolts to the bathroom like his life depend on it, they turn to see the couple staring after Gavin. Something about the way the couple looked at Gavin rubbed Hank wrong, he gets up and starts to walk to the bathroom.

Conan and Connor look at each other and do a quick search on the couple, it didn’t take long for something to pop up, both of their LEDs turn solid red. They both send a message to the android in the front desk ::Kick them out they are violating the condition of a restraining order on both of them:: the rush to Hank’s side. The android at the front desk reads the message and kicks both of them out of the DPD on the basis that they will both be arrest and tried for violating the restraining order on them. The group makes their way to the bathroom, Hank giving both Conan and Connor odd looks at their still red LEDs, but they were now blinking red. Hank would ask the two what that was about later, for now they should check to see if Gavin was ok, but hank had a bad feeling Gavin wasn’t ok.

Gavin runs into the bathroom then into the last stall all the way in the corner, he runs into the corner behind the toilet and slides down the wall and down to the floor. His legs were unable to support his weight and the shockwaves of overwhelming memories of the past, none of which were happy, all of which he still struggles with till this day. Gavin’s chest hurt, his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, his vision blurred and he was no longer in the corner of the DPD’s men’s room, he was in his childhood hell under his bed trembling. He chokes and feels like he was going to be sick or dying, maybe both, it was hot, the air was too thick the stall too small, the corner not safe enough. Gavin flinches away from his shadow, and pressed himself deeper into the corner, but he couldn’t go any further and this scares Gavin more, he chokes on air, he rips off his jacket and throws it across the stall causing it to hit the wall. He can hear them yelling, he feels the sting of a belt across his skin, he covers his ears and curls up on himself and likes out a sharp whine of distress. 

The group reaches the bathroom and hear the faint sound of choking, they quickly go into the bathroom and Hank locks the door for privacy, then they all move forward again. When they get to the stall Gavin was in they were shocked at his state, he was curled in a tiny ball in the corner of the bathroom, he seemed so much smaller than normal. Conan and Connor scan Gavin “What’s the matter with him?” Hank asks softly, “He’s having a breakdown, his stress level are very high, along with his heart rate this is dangerous especially in the poor health that he his now.” Connor answers just as softly, Conan was frozen for the first time, having never seen Gavin at anyone this way before. Hank slowly walks forward and kneels in front of a softly mumbling and trembling Gavin, “Hey kid, can you hear me?” Gavin flinches away harshly and starts to claw at the skin of his arm. “No, please don’t do that Gavin, come on kid please stop.” Hank says softly. When Gavin draws blood from his skin he gently reaches froward to take Gavin’s hands in his to stop him from hurting himself further. Gavin yelps and flinches hard that caused him to leave bloody claw marks on both of his arms from how hard he had dug his nails in. Hank immediately pulls his hands away and gives Gavin some space, “Hey, Hey it’s ok, I’m sorry, kid.” Hank apologizes, but Gavin goes a bit green.

Gavin yelps and flinches back when someone touches his hands, this time not feeling like the hands were ghosting over his skin but actually there, that someone was there and touching him again. His mind shoves him back to THAT room with THEM, he could feel THEIR touch very where, the moan out praised he near wanted, his screams of desperation , his yells for help, his begging for someone to save him, his crying out in pain as THAT forces its way.... He feels sick, his stomach wrenches at the thought and the so life like image before his eyes, but the feeling of the hand on his chin make sure it was shut and the sickening voice saying “swallow”. Gavin scrambles to the toilet at his left and throws up all the coffee he had drank and he didn’t stop throwing up until all he could throw up was bile that burns his throat painfully. He collapses into the wall behind, he hits the back of his head, but he leans to the side and falls onto someone, he shakily looks up tp see who it was. “Hank....?” he rasps out weakly, he relaxes as soon as he realizes his not THERE but at work, he coughs as he feels himself go numb, deep down he knows it’s not over by the long shot. Gavin looks around to find “Connor....Conan...?....how....?” he doesn’t know what he wanted to ask he just wants to go home so he can ride the rest of this out in his own home. “....home...?” he couldn’t force out the whole sentence he just hopes that they understand what he was trying to say.

 

Hank feels worry shoot through him at Gavin’s bleeding arms, bu the concern triples when Gavin threw up his guts into the toilet and kept going until he was only dry heaving. When he finishes throwing up and collapse painfully to the wall behind him, hitting his head on the wall letting a small whimper Hank’s paternal animal instincts kicked in and he moves forward. In a good time too, because Gavin starts to fall to the side and he caught him in his arms, he would worry about Gavin freaking out later. He holds Gavin gently, when Gavin shakily looks up at him with fearful eyes, it broke his heart a bit Gavin was younger than him and he didn’t like seeing Gavin like this. Gavin looks around the room dazed, he rasp out all of their names and Hank sighs in relief that Gavin was back here and not whatever hell he was in a few minutes ago. 

Conan and Connor email Fowler while Gavin started to find his way out of his memories, they requested leave for all of them with no specific time frame. Fowler respond with a quick ::Take all of next month of off, this was a tough one and you all more than deserve a break. Take care and enjoy your time off.:: When Gavin wearily begged to go home Conan stepped forward and kneeled behind Hank “We can all go home now, Gavin, we all have a month off of work, I’m going to stay with you and help you get into a heathy state, alright?” Conan explains softly. Gavin nods into hank’s chest pathetically, he look so small and vulnerable at this moment “Do you think you can stand, Gavin?” Conan ask softly. Gavin looks up at Conan “...thinks...so” Gavin mumbles, Hank helps Gavin up, but it didn’t last long before Gavin’s legs buckled. Conan caught him in his arms “M’ sorry...” Gavin mumbles looking at the floor “It’s okay, Gavin. Connor and me are going to help you to your car, alright?” Conan explains softly again and Gavin nods into his chest. Connor walks forward and gently places his hand on Gavin’s shoulder “Hank and me will follow right behind you two, we’ll all help you, ok, Gavin?” Connor says softly. 

It seems like they were soothing a frightened animal or child, but at this moment he couldn’t blame anyone, Gavin looks so small and every bit of a frightened child he’s seen in some of their cases. Gavin nods again, then Conan took one side of Gavin and Connor the other; Hank had gone out to collect Gavin’s things and take them to Gavin’s car, he also started Gavin’s car, then ran to starts his car then park it next to Gavin’s now that the space was empty. Conan takes Gavin’s jacket and gently drapes it over Gavin’s head so no one would see Gavin unless the stand in front of him. “Thank you...” Gavin rasp out and leans his head onto Conan’s shoulder “it’s alright, Gavin.” Conan say softly then gently takes Gavin’s forearm as Connor guides Gavin out of the stall then the bathroom. When they were out of the bathroom Conan wraps his arm around Gavin’s shoulder and Connor wraps his arm Gavin’s waist, they shield him from view, but Fowler and Tina saw them. Tina gives them a concerned look then her eyes soften and she lightly touches Conan’s arms and mouths “Take care of him, ok.” Conan nods and she goes to open the door for them from one side and Chris runs over opening the other side for the, Chris touches Connor’s shoulder then also mouths “Watch him, alright.” Connor nods.

They make outside the DPD, Gavin leans heavily on Conan, it was so worrying how quite, weak, and needy Gavin had become. It didn’t take them long to reach Gavin’s car, “I can take it from here, Connor, thank you.” Conan takes Gavin into his arms, Connor quickly opens the passenger side door then looks Conan in his eyes. ‘Let me know if you need help on the way home, promise’ Connor speaks telepathically to Conan. He gave Connor a small smile and a nod, with that Connor goes into Hank’s car, who was watching Gavin closely, then glances up to check on Conan then back at Gavin. Conan helps Gavin into the passenger seat then moves Gavin’s jacket to lay over his top half, after that he puts on Gavin’s seatbelt and gently closes the door. He quickly goes to the driver’s side and gets in, but gently closes the door, he pulls out of the parking lot then out of the DPD, Conan glances at Gavin every so often. Gavin had an unfocused look in his eyes that truly and honestly worried Conan greatly, because Gavin appeared to be not with him, he looks as if he had shut down and was just sitting there, Conan scanned him and saw that his heart rate was there but a bit of a concerning slow and he was a bit cold. He would have to take care of that as soon as they were in Gavin’s apartment, but for now all he could do was keep an eye on Gavin and take note if something changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI i’m Not done so, just give me time, i’ll try my best to put chapters up, thank you for reading.


End file.
